Comfort Night
by dream18writer
Summary: Gallus has been acting weird and his friends are worried but he refuses to tell them anything. But one night Silverstream finds him crying and is finally able to get him to talk about it worries. How will she help him?


It was just a normal boring day in the school of friendship. The students when to class, they did some learning and playing, they got their work then they were free to do whatever they wanted. It was the same as always except for one thing. The young 6 noticed that one of them was not their usual self and that was Gallus.

He was slow, yawning every minute, and just wasn't paying attention to anything even in gym class. The rest of the young 6 were worried but no matter how often they asked he would not tell they what was wrong. They were forced to just let it be until he was ready to tell them.

That night Silverstream had a hard time sleeping she so decided to go out for a walk but when she left her room she could faintly hear sobbing. She also began to hear mumbing but she was unable to make out what was said. She followed the sound and it was revealed that the sounds were coming from Gallus' room.

Silverstream wasn't sure what to do at this point. She didn't want to barge in without warning but she was also worried about her griffon friend. Eventually she decided she would just take a quick peek inside just to make sure Gallus was alright.

She slowly opened the door and popped her head in and what she saw worried her. She saw Gallus tossing and turning while mumbling, "no...stop...someone...help." He was crying as he said this and Silverstream had to put a stop to it so she ran in and woke Gallus up.

When she did this Gallus woke with a scream. He was obviously very shaken and scared. He was trembling and tears still fell from his eyes. Silverstream didn't know what to make of this new side to Gallus.

"Uhm...I...I…" Gallus said trying to come up with an explanation behind his state but he was so scared he couldn't think of anything.

"Gallus, are you ok?" Silverstream whispered not wanting to startle him anymore

"I...I…" Gallus was so embarrassed he covered his face and he wanted to run off but he was so shaken he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Silverstream said worrying.

Just then the other students came to check on Gallus after they heard him scream. They gathered at the door and slowly walked in.

"What is going on?' Sandbar said being the first to walk in and after seeing Gallus's state and Silverstreams worried expression.

"Griffon ok?" Yona said very worried for her friend. She followed Sandbar as Ocellus and Smolder followed her.

As they got closer Gallus' state seemed to get worse. He was breathing heavily and he couldn't calm down. It was at this point Silverstream had an idea of what was going on.

"Hey guys, can you excuse us for a moment?" She said grabbing Gallus's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"What's going on?" Smolder said wondering why she was leaving with him alone and leave the rest of them behind.

"Sorry but trust me. For now I think he just needs some air." Silverstream said with a gentle smile.

"Why can't we come with you?" Ocellus said in a sad and worried tone.

"Maybe after awhile but for now it might be best to just let him calm down." Silverstream said trying to not revealing her idea on what was happening.

The remaining four students really did worry about Gallus and wanted to help him but they had to trust Silverstream that she knew what she was doing.

"We trust you. Good luck." Sandbar said for the others.

Silverstream smiled and then began to lead Gallus away from the others and outside. She then began to flap her wings and Gallus followed her. By this point he had calmed down enough to where he wasn't breathing heavily and he could finally move but Silverstream could still feel his claws shaking.

She lead him to a flat rooftop that the school had and landed. She let Gallus go and let him do what he needed to do to completely calm down. While he did that Silverstream sat down near the edge and watched the stars. After a few minutes he finally stopped shaking and walked towards Silverstream.

He was a little surprised to see her so calm but he with thankful to her. "Hey...uhm…I…" He couldn't find the words to express how thankful he was that she helped him so quickly but eventually he just said, "thanks". He didn't think that was enough but for now it worked.

"No problem." She said in her usual cheery voice. She then calmed down and asked, "so do you want to talk about it?"

Gallus avoided her eyes and said, "Not really?"

"Is this the reason you have been acting so weird these past few days?" Silverstream asked bluntly. Gallus didn't answer. "Yow know talking about it might help." Gallus still didn't reply. "Please!? Everyone is worried about you. We want to help but we can't if you don't tell us what is wrong." Silverstream pleaded.

After a minute of silence Gallus sighed then said, "fine but you must promise to keep it between us?"

"What about the others?" Silverstream asked wanting to let the others know what was wrong with their friend.

"I would like to tell them myself. When I am ready. For now I feel you are the only one I can tell." Gallus explained.

"Why?" Silverstream asked confused.

"Because it is about my fear I told you about under the school." Gallus said.

"You mean your fear of small spaces?" Silverstream asked making sure she was remembering correctly.

"Yeah. I know I faced it at the time but it still bothers me." Gallus said shivering a bit at the memory.

"But you are safe. You now that right?" Silverstream asked.

"Yeah I know that but recently at night I see something even more terrifying." Gallus admitted.

"What is that?" Silverstream was curious on what was so scary that it made the usually calm griffon shake.

"I dream that I am trapped in a small empty room in Griffonstone..." He began.

"Doesn't sound to bad so far.." Silverstream pointed out.

"Yay but in the dream I see you and everyone else. Your walking away to your homes and living happily. Meanwhile I was trapped in that small lonely place with no one to talk to. It reminded me that you and the others all have families and I don't. You guys have a home to go to and I never felt like I had one. I am scared that one day I will be all alone again." Tears began to form in his eyes again.

Silverstream got silent. She didn't know what to say to cheer him up. She feared she might make him feel worse if she said the wrong thing by accident and even if she said the right thing Gallus might think it was a lie.

Just then from over the ledge the two heard something, "Griffon Friend."

The other 4 students then came over the edge. Smolder carrying Sandbar and Ocellus, in her giant bug form, carrying Yona. Once they landed Yona run up to Gallus and hugged him.

"Griffon good friend. No need to feel lonely. Yona will always be griffons friend." She said with a few tears of her own.

"Yona…" Gallus said in shock. He was so happy she said that, that he didn't know what to say.

"You know you don't have to keep something like that to yourself." Smolder said.

Gallu looked at her and avoids her eyes, "But…"

"No 'buts'. If you were so worried about it you should have told us. That way we can tell you sooner that we are all your friends and that would never change." She smiled at him.

"That's right. You should have told us. Like my feelings forum leader says, 'it's better to voice your worries then bottle them up inside.' If you did we would have listened and helped you." Ocellus said going in for a hug too.

"You should know by now we will always be there when you need it. After all that is what friends do." Sandbar said.

"You see Gallus. You are not alone anymore. You are with us." Silverstream said pulling Sandbar and Smolder into the group hug.

Gallus' tears turned to tears of joy. "Thanks guys. And I am sorry for not telling you." He wiped his tears away

"No big deal." Smolder say.

"But next time tell you when you're this worried about something. OK." Sandbar said.

"Got it. Thanks." Gallus said happily

Smolder then gave a yawn and said, "It's late. Is this council session over now." She joked.

Gallus looked at her and smile. "Yeah. We better get back to bed. Good thing it's a school break tomorrow." He said then getting his own yawn.

The others agreed and they all went off to return to their beds. With everything settled Gallus went back to his own bed and for the first time in awhile he was finally able to sleep soundly.


End file.
